The present invention relates to a one piece diskette case capable of being affixed to a conventional file folder. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer diskette retainer suitable for engagement on a conventional file folder and capable of securely holding and protecting computer diskettes stored therein.
In the past, diskette storage has been addressed by conventional devices, such as trays, library cases, plastic looseleaf protectors held in metal ring binders, rotary files, cases which can be stored in desks, and the like. Unfortunately, software users have discovered drawbacks to most of these devices.
In the case of trays, although they are convenient to use and offer protection from dust, etc. when covered, if they are accidently overturned, the tray may break and the diskettes scatter, exposing them to harmful external objects and conditions. Further, such trays can be inconvenient to use if the diskettes must be transported, since they rarely have locks and are usually cumbersome to carry. Library cases address the problem of transportation, but snap open, possibly spilling the contents, and can be broken when dropped. Diskette storage trays also take up a considerable amount of storage.
Plastic looseleaf protectors are prone to tearing with constant use, and may expose the diskettes to the metal rings if the diskettes are handled carelessly. These looseleaf protectors also present storage problems when held in conventional binders due to the width of the binders. Rotary diskette files also present storage and transportation problems, since they take up considerable space and are difficult to carry. Also if dropped, the diskettes may scatter, again exposing them to external objects and detrimental conditions.
Cases which may be stored in a desk drawer solve some storage problems, but are cumbersome to carry and are uncovered, exposing them to a potentially harmful environment if dropped or tipped over. Additionally, many of the conventional diskette storage devices are produced through multiple steps and therefore are more expensive to manufacture than the present invention.
Another conventionally available diskette storage device consists of an outer case member made of soft synthetic resin and having an opening at its upper end, and an inner case member which is fitted in the outer case member. The inner case member is made of soft material such as non-woven fabric, paper, cloth, or the like in order to protect a diskette stored therein from damage. In such diskette case, a label is received and held in a space formed between the outer case member and inner case member, and the data diskette is received and held in the inner case member.
However, the above-identified conventional diskette case has the disadvantage of not securely retaining the diskette, for the inner case member may become separated from the outer case member, and also may cause difficulty in retaining and/or replacing the label.
There is also a need for a system wherein computerized data in diskette format is stored in files with corresponding written records. Such storage facilitates both use of the data, and also the periodic purging of same as needed.
In view of the above, one object of the present invention is to provide a computer diskette retainer for file folders which is capable of receiving and storing at least one computer data diskette in association with a corresponding commercially available file folder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer diskette retainer having structure for releasably securing the retainer to a commercially available file folder.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer diskette retainer for a commercially available file folder which has a label holder for releasably retaining file oriented, identifying labels.